A trip to the Zoo
by Eridansdickinabox
Summary: Jesse is heartbroken at his breakup, but he regains happiness when he visits the zoo and meets a hot stud of a Bee.
1. Chapter 1

Tw: gore, vore, a lot of bestiality with bee X human

Jesse arrived at the zoo alone, heartbroken from his lover Becky, who had left him only 2 weeks prior.  
Jesse had a lot of hot gay sex with his best friend Joey after Becky left him. It sure was hot.  
Jesse walked slowly but with no attention payed, for all he could think about was the hot sex last night with him and Joeys' man juice flowing through each others dark cavers. Jesse's walking had a halt when he felt bee legs on his arm. Once Jesse had felt the prickling prancing legs of the Bee, Jesse's skin stick started feeling as hard as the Onix of Brock the Pokemon Gym Leader. Jesse frantically looked at his arm with a sly grin, catching eye of this super hot totally masculine bee which was resting on his hot bod of an arm. "Hey there handsome," Barry said with an equally as sly grin. "Y...You can talk?!" Jesse yelled, letting the visitors of the zoo hear him from across the entire zoo. "Shhh, be quiet!" Barry said, flying up to go whisper into Jesse's ear. "Don't let anyone know." Jesse walked to a corner of the park where there had been no one to see either him or the bee. Well, anyone except for Faith the Bird, who was perched in the tree above them, eyeing the delicious bee. Jesse picked Barry up by his wings, and before Barry had time to react to the sudden grabbing, Jesse had stuck a bit of his wet pink love licker into Barry's mouth. Barry replied by wrapping his own love licker around Jesse's, locking them together by a monster of skin. Before they had time to break the kiss themselves, Faith swooped down catching Barry in her grasp. "Holy fucking shit!" Jesse yelled as he watched Faith fly in circles of pride with the freshly caught food in her beak. "You put him down you flying cock sucker!" Jesse yelled, frantically flailing his arms trying to swat the asshole bird out of the sky. Faith looked at him with pity, and dropped the bee into his hands. Faith then flew off to go fuck some hot Anime ducks. "I thought I lost you..." Jesse said, on the verge of tears. "I'd never leave you. Not ever" Barry said, comforting his Human Lover. Jesse smiles, and hummed Barry one of his songs, and carried him off into the park. They spent time together, and no one questioned it. But that was only because, no one had even seen the Bee. "Let's go to the sloths!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly. "You'll need to coax me into that one, I fucking hate those dang ass sloths," Barry said. Jesse put his pinky finger into his mouth, getting it wet with mouth semen, or saliva. He then pushed his pinky into Barry's tight piss colored love cavern. "Nnnngh!" Barry squeed, having felt this large rod enter his rectum. Jesse slowly pulled his pinky out, then he had laid a soft kiss on this bees asshole, that's pretty fucked up. Jesse and Barry then proceeded to go to the sloth habitat, where no one was because everyone fucking hates sloths or some shit. They entered the sloth habitat, and Barry let out a screech filled with passion and power, kinda like in a Mexican soap opera where someone is actually someones brother and that brother killed some guys dad. Barry screeched due to Olivia the Sloth, who stood in front of them wearing nothing but an astronaut suit covered in Semen. "You aren't gonna pass faggots..." Olivia whispered as loud as she can. Jesse said "Fuck off nigger" and kicked Olivia into a wall. They thought everything was okay, until Olivia's giant Mexican lover came from the corner with a samurai sword. That's really fucked up. "I am Jose." The large furry beast had said with a booming voice, you could hear the taco bell accent in his voice. Jesse then said; "You will never have my bee boyfriend!" And whipped out his giant skin scepter of power and pleasure, and whipped it at Jose, causing Jose to fly out through the top of the habitat. The blood of Jose had rained on the habitat and all over Olivia, she then began crying and screaming, and in an extremely slow manner, she left the habitat, out into the wild of the zoo. Where she was then picked up by a chubby Mexican boy who was excited to see an animal at his feet. Olivia and that chubby Mexican boy became married soon after the incident. Now, it was just Jesse, the Bee, and Jesse's glorious magical wand. "I think I'm ready..." Barry whimpered at Jesse. "Are you sure?" Jesse replied. "Yeah, I'm sure!" Jesse picked up Barry from that weird ass stinger thing that bees have right on their ass. Jesse plopped the bee in his mouth, getting Barry covered in saliva Jesse then went to take Barry out of his mouth with his hand, but it was too late.  
Barry was already inside of Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse frantically moved his clammy ass hand around his mouth searching for his bee lover, but to no avail. Jesse sloped down on the ground, tears spilling from his eyes, like spaghettiOs from a fallen pan. Jesse's crying came to a stop, when he felt Barry walking around in his insides. Jesse's disco stick hardened at the enjoyable feeling of having the one he loved be apart of him. Jesse took advantage of the pleasure, and stroked his manhood. The stroking of his Muscular Meatloaf gained more and more speed, like if Sonic saw a Chili Dog falling in the distance, and ran to go get it back. The more Jesse picked up speed the more pleasure he felt. More and more, he yanked on the rod, letting pre-ejaculation spill on his hand. He could feel Barry flying around getting lower and lower in his stomach, and soon enough, he was to the anal tunnels of the human body. Jesse let his Manly Muffin Batter splurge out of his Magic Schoolbus. Jesse got up off of the could hard ground in which he had previously laid, and began to clean himself up. He kept getting an urge to shit, and realized it was Barry, trying to get out. Jesse ran as fast as he could to the restroom, pushing all small children out of his way. He went through the doors of the Male Bathroom, got a stall, and locked the door. He unzipped his pants fiercely and sat his ass down, letting the logs flow out of him. Along with the logs, was his lover, Barry. "Are you okay!?" Jesse asked, hoping that his lover was alright. "I'm fine, Jesse." Barry exclaimed. A sigh of relief flowed through both of them when Jesse had flushed the stalls toilet. When Jesse emerged, he saw a totally hot French Maid. "Who the fuck are you?" Jesse asked, hiding Barry behind his back. "I'm the maid you doofus," the maid had replied. To Jesse's surprise, it was a males voice. Jesse would have never guessed that this was in fact, a male. "No, what's your name." Jesse asked with a much less hostile tone. "I'm Rob dipshit, and you should go before I tell the security there's a druggy in the Bathroom asking if his shit was alright." Jesse took the advice of the Maid and left the restrooms, along with Barry. "You smell like shit," Jesse said to his lover. "Yeah obviously," Barry replied annoyed. Jesse and Barry had then gone to go wash up in a restroom far from the Maid. After they had, Barry asked to go on the Ferris Wheel. Which, they had gone to do. They both had walked up to the Ferris Wheel operator. "Ticket for tw...One, please." Jesse had said. "That'll be 20 dollars." The operator replied. "20 fucking dollars? What the hell Obama," Jesse said as he got on the Ferris Wheel with Barry. "It's so beautiful up here," Barry said with content. "Yeah, it is," Jesse replied. They then began to kiss and cuddle, and Jesse sang him melodies of love and sincerity. After they had got off, it was far too dark for them to stay any longer. "I think it's time for us to go home, Barry. Go home together," Jesse said with a smile. "Of course," Barry said back. They began walking towards Jesse's car, and when they'd arrived, they got in. In the car with them was Jesse's trusty cat, Dan, who smelled like weed, sweat, shame, and hookers. What the fuck Dan. They then rode off.


End file.
